Wait, Whats Your Gender!
by OHOsakuraOHO
Summary: Sakura's mother had always wanted the perfect daughter, whom will marry a rich important husband. But when Sakura was born she was disappointed, she received a son who looks like a beautiful girl. So when Sakura's father died Sakura's mother forced him to be a girl. What will happen when everyone starts to find out that Sakura is a male! Sakura-centric. MaleSakura? Gayness? Lemons?
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's mom

"Hello my friends!" – Talking out loud

'Hello my thoughts' – Thinking

They are hugging their gay feelings out – Action

'Hey inner?' _'Yeah outer?'_ – Person think talk and their inner or Tailed Beast

"I guess that will work but I still think – _It's a dumbass plan_ -, sorry, I still think it need work" – Person speaking until their inner or tailed beast speaks out loud and interrupts.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

"Okay. Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and finally Haruno Sakura." Iruka sensei finished saying. As soon as my name came out of his mouth all of the fangirls started complaining. "Iruka-sensei! WHY DOES AN OUTSTANDING SHINBOI LIKE ME HAVE TO BE IN THE TEAM AS THAT PRICK OVER THERE!?" Uzumaki-kun yelled as he pointed at Uchiha-kun.

"Sasuke grade was the best out of all 27 graduates and yours was dead last. You do understand that we have to do this to balance the teams, right?" Iruka-sensei explained. "Bleh, don't get in my way… dead-last" Uchiha-kun mocked.

'Geez, how annoying, do these fangirls know when to shut up' I thought to myself. 'Although this should be interesting, Uzumaki-kun; loudest person in the world, is very optimistic in life, dead-last in our class, on the same team as Uchiha-kun; a very quiet, strong individual who is pessimistic and not to mention the top of our class. Two very opposite people on the same team as me.'

 _'Not to mention that they are both very handsome guys! Sadly I feel like we are about to have a headache on our hands.'_ my perverted inner told me. I couldn't help but to agree with Inner. "Okay this afternoon, we'll introduced your jounin sensei, until then you guys have a two hour break. You should use this time to meet up with your teammates." Iruka-sensei said and then dismissed us.

I walked out of the class and headed straight home not really caring to talk to my new teammates. I finally reached my house, "Okaa-sama?" I asked. "Sakura-Chan is that you?" she replied. I tweaked my eye in annoyance. "Hai, we have a two hour break before meeting with our jounin teachers. I decided to help around the house during that time." I told her.

"Ah, still trying to become a ninja? When are you going to realize that your dream of becoming a ninja is stupid! Whatever, you're going to mind the bakery, I need to go out to buy more ingredients. If you see that some of the goods are running low make some more. I'll be back. Oh and there are freshly made macaroon that need to be put in the cases." than she left.

'Okaa-sama, will never expect the fact that we want to become a ninja, like Papa. Forcing us to be a lady and all ladylike and wanting us to find an important rich husband. Like I love her and all but is she serious?!' I thought. I went to the bakery and put an apron, I put my hair that's usually in a braided ponytail in a bun, the only apron we have 'Very girly might I add' and started to put the macaroon on the case.

 _'She's a bitch for forcing us! Saying if we break the rules, she'll disown us and throw us out in the streets. Beating us whenever we fail her or when she gets in her drunken self. What kind of mother does that to her own child? Ever since Papa died, she's been worst about it.'_ Before I could continue talking to inner the bell rang in our store. I turned and looked up and saw two boys from my class. "Ohayo gozaimasu." I said as I forced a smile. I finished putting the last macaroon in the case and turned to them. "How may I be of an assistant to you today?" I asked with a bow.

The two boys seem very surprised to see me. "You're in our class, right?" the heavier boy asked. "Hai, I am." "I have always come here for lunch and I've never noticed you here, have you recently started working here?" he asked. "No, I've always been at the back baking or out buying needed ingredients." I answered. The boys just nodded their head.

"But shouldn't you be getting to know your teammates instead of working?" the one with a pineapple ponytail asked. I tilted my head, "I hardly doubt it would go smoothly seeing as Uzumaki-kun and Uchiha-kun would just fight for the two hours." He just nodded his head showing his agreement. "Ah so what would you be having today?" I asked. As the heavy one order the pastries he wanted the bell to the door went on again.

"Gez what is taking you guys so long?" the person said. She walked up and saw me. "Well, if it isn't ugly, the girl who is on the same team as Sasuke-kun." She said with anger. All I did was raised one of my eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't think you better than me just because you are on the same team as Sasuke-kun. He's mine got it. He probably doesn't even know you excited until you were put in his team so back off, okay." She yelled. 'Great, an angry fangirl.' _'To bad she's a bitch, because like I think she's really cute.'_

I blushed, she is cute. "Hai, hai, customer-san. I…" I was then cut off by her talking to me once again. "I mean with a big forehead like that no one would want you. Not to mention your flat chest and obnoxious hair color. Or your puke colored eyes."

I smiled in annoyance. 'Who the fuck does she think she is. I could give a shit about all the other shit she said about me but my colored eyes is one thing she shouldn't make fun of. They were the same color eyes as Papa.' All I did was sigh and turned back to the heavier fellow.

"Ah and is there anything else you would like customer-san? Our macaroon were just put in the case a few moments ago." I asked the heavier boy. He nodded his head "five please."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" she said. "Ah, customer-san, I apologize if you feel that way. I'm just trying to help this young fellow right here, once I'm done I can certainly help you out. But I'm sure we don't have anything that would be to your liking." I then rang up the total "That'll be 24.50" He than paid me and I gave him the necessary change back.

"And why is that" she crossed her arm. "Ah well that would be because we don't have dog food. But I'm sure if you try outside in one of the trash can you'll find something to eat. _Bitch-chan_." I smiled at her than turned to the pineapple hair boy.

"And you sir? Would you be getting anything?" He shook his head no. "Do you have a bathroom?" I nodded and pointed the bathroom. He sigh and said something to the boy than to the girl than left to the bathroom. The girl looked at me than ran out the door screaming names at me and then Oka-Sama walked in with hateful eyes towards me. My smile faded.

"Ah Choji-kun, I see that you came for lunch one again. I hope that Sakura-Chan was a good employee and helping you as she can." Oka-Sama said with a smile towards the boy. He nodded. "Ah good, Sakura-Chan please be a dear and help me put this in the back."

As I grabbed the food, I saw the one Oka-Sama called Choji-kun leave. I bid him farewell. He then left. As soon as I came back to the front Oka-Sama hit me. "What the fuck was that?!" She yelled at me.

"Whatever shall you mean Oka-Sama?" I asked. "Do you not realize who they are? The fat ass kid is one of our best customer and heir to a clan. Not to mention that girl is also heir to a clan." She yelled at me.

"I didn't think he was that fat Oka-Sama. It's not right to make fun of others. And I could care less on them, although I'm pretty sure that they are in my class also that girl made fun of my looks. My eyes are something I will not take lightly on, they are the same as Papa." I yelled back.

"I could care less if she made fun of you. Have I not thought you to become ladylike! How are you going to marry a rich husband if people saw how you acted today!?" I slammed my hand to the counter. "For fuck sakes woman. I'm not a girl nor will I act like a lady! Fuck you and your rules. I ..." She shocked me so hard that I fell to the ground. She then grabbed me by my neck and tried choking me.

I poked her on the rib and she quickly got up with a yelp. She kicked me twice, before she could do anything else I grabbed her leg and she fell. I got up and told her "Careful Oka-Sama, I am a ninja, and despite my looks. I consider myself a good one. Besides what will people think when they see you beating your child?" I smiled evilly at her.

She got up from the ground and punched me once more, not even caring what I have said to her. "I wished I had aborted you when I heard you were a boy. You are no child of mine." She headed off to the back "Get the fuck out, I don't want you minding the store anymore today." She yelled.

I grabbed some pastries and walked out the store. I headed towards the academy and sat on the bench and eat my food. I still have about an hour left, I laid on the bench and feel asleep.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

DATE: 11/27/2017

Word: 1,595

I've noticed that there not that many MaleSakura Fanfic. The one have read was good, but I wish it was longer, so I thought hey make one yourself. So here it is. As always I hope you enjoy this story. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi?

TheInsaneTitan- Well here it is!

Dalilt- Well I am glad that my story is the first male!sakura you are reading, I hope you find it enjoyable. Indeed people do talk!

Suzululu4moe- I never really thought about how Hinata finding it normal due to her own family but it does make sense! I didn't want Sakura to hurt his mother because the mother is a civilian and all. As for Naruto still liking him, you'll just have to see.

Chibified-chan- Well I hope this chapter answers your questions! :D

blackbringer- I am hoping to make this story very gay but also have some of the females in Naruto like male!sakura. *BLUSHES* I have like so many ideas on what to do so you'll just have to wwait and see.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

I hide in the bathroom in order to avoid Ino. She is very troublesome. I thought about Sakura, 'She isn't a fangirl, and very different among all the other girls I have known. She doesn't care about her appearance, her hair is always in that ponytail which is braided so we don't know how long it is. Although I remember Ino complaining that Sakura is just trying to steal Ino trademark. Not only that but she dresses in gray colors, it makes her eye and hair color pop out more. A lot of the guys likes her, she reminds you of a china doll, someone that can easily break.'

While I was in the bathroom I make out the words of a lady talking to Choji. I assume it's the owner. When I finished my business in the bathroom I open the door to hear a slap. Then the words of "What the fuck was that?!" I put my body to the floor so I won't be seen. 'The owner must have saw Ino yelling or something.'

"Whatever shall you mean Oka-Sama?" Sakura asked. 'That's her mother?' "Do you not realize who they are? The fat ass kid is one of our best customer and heir to a clan. Not to mention that girl is also heir to a clan." She yelled at Sakura. I frown at the owner, not liking that she called Choji fat.

"I didn't think he was that fat Oka-Sama. It's not right to make fun of others. And I could care less on them, that girl made fun of my looks. My eyes are something I will not take lightly on, they are the same as Papa." I heard Sakura yell. 'She really is a kind person.' then I thought about what she said about her father 'He must have died or something and Ino made fun of it.' I felt sorry for her.

"I could care less if she made fun of you. Have I not taught you to become ladylike! How are you going to marry a rich husband if people saw how you acted today!?" I heard a slam then Sakura yelling "For fuck sakes woman. I'm not a girl nor will I act like a lady! Fuck you and your rules. I ..." I then hear a punch and someone falling to the ground.

I popped my head out to see what was going on and I saw Sakura's mother chocking her. What happened next was too fast for me to register but Sakura got up said "Careful Oka-Sama, I am a ninja, and despite my looks. I consider myself a good one. Besides what will people think when they see you beating your child?" with such a sinister smile. It made me shiver.

Sakura mother than got up from the ground and said "I wished I had aborted you when I heard you were a boy. You are no child of mine." She headed off to the back "Get the fuck out, I don't want you minding the store anymore today." She yelled. I saw Sakura getting some food then she left the store.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'Sakura the kindest person in the world, the one every boy thought was beautiful was a boy. Not only is he male but his mother is forcing him to pretend to be a female in hopes to find a rich husband. It all makes sense though. The time I saw bruises on his arm during class, it was because of his mom, not training. Not only that but Sakura never really reply to people who call him Sakura-Chan. I think one year there was rumors that he went into the boy's restroom and every girl teased him because of it.'

I finally got up and left the store. I headed towards the academy and on my way I kept thinking about the fact the beautiful Sakura is a male. I then saw him at the bench sleeping. I walked up to him. 'Should I tell him I know? That I know he's a he and that he shouldn't be living with an abusive mother? This is too troublesome.'

He looked up at me. "I'm sorry that Ino yelled at you, let me know if it happens again. I'll lecture her for you." I said. His head tilted back a little and laughed, but to me it sound like a giggle and that sounded like bells. Shit it made him cuter. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that hearing you say it very funny considering you are the laziest person in the world. I mean not in a bad way but still. Shikamaru Nara, right?" He got up from the bench and bowed. "Nice to finally talk to you."

I nodded my head. "Also thanks for the apology and for making me laugh without really meaning to. I… I kind of needed that laugh." He gave me a big smile and I swear I saw flowers blooming around him. "Yeah" I told him and blushed. "See you." I walked away.

 **Sakura POV**

After the whole Nara-san thing, I slept for about what felt like 20 more minutes. When I woke up, I decided to head to the bathroom in order to see how much damage Oka-Sama did to me. I have gotten a swollen lips and a small bruises on my check. I sigh, 'I don't think anyone going to notice anyways.'

Finally I reached the classroom, I open the door to have water than a metal bucket fall on top of my head. I felt very cold. I heard someone laughing then suddenly the person gasp in surprise then he was apologizing to me. When I looked up I noticed that only people that were there was Uzumaki-kun and Uchiha-kun. 'How long was I actually asleep for!?'

"Eh, I sorry Sa.. Sakura...SAKURA-Chan! You're late also, how come?!" I heard. I stared at the blue eyed boy. "Um sorry, I got lost in track of time. May I ask how long were you guys waiting for?" I asked him. "Yeah! We were waiting about an hour and a half." he said to me and suddenly he started blushing.

"Um you are Uzumaki Naruto and you are Uchiha Sasuke, right? Please to properly be your acquaintance, I hope we become a team." I said with a bow. As I bowed I'd suddenly I fell to the floor. I pulled myself up in an awkward doggy style position due to the fact that the floor was super wet. Finally onto my feet I faced Uzumaki-kun and Uchiha-kun only to see both of them blushing deeply.

"Is something a matter Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun?" I asked them. "You… you should go clean yourself up, your we mean you should dry up, and so you won't get sick." Uzumaki-kun shutter. "Alright" and with that I left.

 **Kakashi POV**

'Great another genin team to fail. I can't believe Hokage made me get another team' I thought. As I was walking to the classroom I saw a pink headed girl with the world's girlish apron on, walking there. 'She must be lost or something.' I walked up to her. 'How old is this child? She looks like she's 10 or something. Did she lose her parents? But she… I'm sure I've seen her before' "Um sweetie? Are you lost? Looking for your older brother or sister?" I asked in a sweet voice so I don't scare her.

She looked up to me and almost looked annoyed. "Eto, no sir. I'm actually here to meet my new genin team today. There was an accident and I had to clean up." she told me. 'Genin team? Fuck, she's most likely one of my student.' "Hey well lucky for you I've found you. Just head up to the top of the building and I'll have the rest of your teammate there." I than saw her nod her head and left.

I walked to class, I open the door letting the board eraser hit me. "Hmmm… what can I say? My first impression is I don't like you guys. Head to the roof, I already told the pink hair girl." with that I left. I looked that them as soon as both the boys came in. They sat in the position of girl, boy, boy. The girl sat the farthest away from the rest. 'Why is that? Why is she wearing that apron? Is it a fashion statement or something?'

"Okay let get to introduce yourself" I said only to be interrupted by Naruto. "What do you want to know!?" "Well, how about your name, likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and hobbies. Things like that." "You look suspicious, how about you go first." Naruto yelled. "Oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my dislike and likes. Dreams for the future, hmmm. I do have lots of hobbies." I told them.

I hear them saying that the only information they got was my name. I smiled. "We'll go left to right, so Blondie you're up." "Yosh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it. What I like is cup of ramen, what I really like is when Iruka-sensei paying for my Ramen. What I dislike is waiting for the three minutes for the ramen to cook." Naruto said.

I sweat drop 'Gez all he think of is ramen.' "My dream… is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people in this village acknowledge my existence…. And I guess my hobbies would be pranking?" Naruto seriously said. 'Wow he's grown in an interesting way.' "Okay then, gloomy you are up."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. I can't really call it a dream but I have an ambitious. Resurrection of my clan and to kill a curtain man" Sasuke finished saying. 'Just as I thought, now for the girl I've seen somewhere before.' "Okie now last buy now lest the female in our group." When I said this I felt a glare from her.

"Umm, my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes would be cooking and training to be like Papa. My dislikes… I rather not say. Hobbies, umm baking, helping at the bakery, maybe but it's definitely going to the library. Although I must say that I like spending my time picking herbs and flowers and talking to Papa. My dreams? Eto, I don't really have one nor have I really thought about it. I guess I just want to live my life each day as it comes." she finished.

'Oh right she's Kizashi child, but didn't he have a son?' I felt pity and sadness for her 'Always talking to meaning she is always at the KIA memory stone.' When the whole introductions were over, I told them that only 9 out of 27 gets to be ninjas. I told them where to go and what time tomorrow morning. "Also skip breakfast you might throw up." and with that I left.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

DATE: 12/4/2017

Words: 1,855

Thank you for the favorite and follow!

CelticSpring

Haiduca

Kakashi dreamer

KellytheKid

Kittycat1083

Kurokamichi

LadySerenity22

TheInsaneTitan

XPao-17X

Yukiro-Wooz

blackbringer

eve9613

furukawamegumi161230

immortalblossom

mirzu

nusyafizzul

Chibified-chan

LostInThoughts150

I never image that this story idea was going to get this many favorites and followers, so I am trying my best to update very Monday. (I couldn't stop smiling, I was sooooo freaking happy that a lot of you guys actually like the idea) I will try my best to make the story very enjoyable, if you wish for something to happen in the story feel free to tell me and I'll try to include it. I hope you enjoy the story, till next Monday!


End file.
